prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Whitly
Jessica Whitly an elegant New Yorker, wields sarcasm like a samurai sword and has an opinion on every aspect of Malcolm Bright's life. Pilot. Early Life One day in 1998 a police officer came to their house, responding to a prank. This led to the arrest of her husband, Dr. Martin Whitly as it was discovered he was the serial killer ‘The Surgeon.’ Pilot. In 1996 The Surgeon killed The Lehrer brothers' mother, but he wasn't connected with the crime for another three years. In the meantime, they went to jail for it. Years later, Jessica offered them a settlement. They insisted on a jury trial and lost. Eye of the Needle. Season 1 After hearing of her son's dismissal from the FBI, Jessica Whitly goes to his apartment and prepares had some chamomile tea. She tells him to drink it, but if it's not strong enough she does have pills. Malcolm Bright agrees and she sees herself out. Pilot. Days later Jessica is having dinner with both her children. The night soon turns sour when Malcolm informs her that there is a copycat serial killer of her husband, The Surgeon. Visibly upset she excuses herself. Not long after that, she is seen at another high-end social party by her son. Only to later find out fellow high social elite, Carter Berkhead was killing people. Pilot. Jessica called both her children to have breakfast with her early one morning. Before they finished her daughter ran off to be the first to drop the ball about a murder in the upper east side. Her son soon followed after she confronted him about his night terrors, where he once again brought up the question about a dead woman in the box. Days later Jessica was contacted by a nurse she had paid to keep tabs on her husband's visitors, having a suspicion her son had started seeing his father again. She was contacted by him who confirmed her suspicions. Furious Jessica smashed her phone onto the floor. Annihilator. Jessica arrived early to her son's apartment only to be annoyed to be lucked out. She was then very surprised to see her son hanging outside his window, having flung himself out during one of his night terror worse. Inside his apartment, she cautioned him against visiting his father, pointing out that his night terrors had only become worse. Later that day she tracked down her daughter, wanting to know why she hadn't informed her personally that Malcolm and Martin were seeing each other again. Ainsley blew her off, telling her she no longer wanted to be involved in their problems. Not long after that, she made another trip to the NYPD, to have a private conversation with Gil Arroyo. They both discussed the pending trouble Malcome would be getting himself into. Fear Response. After 20 years of avoiding her husband, Jessica decided to finally make a trip down to Claremont Psychiatric Hospital. When she arrived she was personally escorted by Mr. David inside her ex-husband's lavish looking cell room. Jessica was still very well aware of who she was talking with. When her husband tried to caress her face, she lashed out at him. Telling him to leave her son alone. Fear Response. Malcolm enters his apartment and his mother there. The two get into a heated argument, and Jessica informed her son he is no longer allowed to visit his father. Malcolm accuses her of being complicit in his father's murders, and she leaves visibly upset. Later, Jessica is at home looking for the red tress Malcolm accused her of where. Finding it she was reminded of a huge fight she and Martin had. He admitted to her the choice was hers if she wanted to break up their perfect family. Ainsley comes into her mother's walk-in closet to find her possibly drunk in front of her mirror. She confesses to the fight between her and Malcolm, insisting it was a huge one. Ainsley basically tells her mother to get it together, and both of them should cut their father out of their lives because he's causing too much drama. Designer Complicity. Jessica is having breakfast with her son Malcolm, when she decides to take up some advice he gave her a while ago, and look into some charities to help support. She decides on 4 before arranging lunch for them all. Only for absolutely none of them to show up. Though is surprise to meet Eve Blanchard who snuck into her house, and is looking to stop human trafficking. The two have lunch and the next day Jessica agrees to work with her. They are briefly interrupted by Malcolm looking for an old shoebox. Jessica insists she knows nothing about it. Reluctantly the next day at some point she dropped it off at his apartment. It would appear Malcolm finally did give her a copy of his new key as requested. The Trip. All Souls and Sadists. Jessica was frantic when she and her son Malcolm realize this phone inside her has-beens sealed away office from 20 years ago was ringing. Her son Malcolm picked it up and the man on the other end was a colleague of her has been named Paul Lazar. Not long after the NYPD were at her house, nervous she offered everyone anything from coffee to alcohol. Gil tried to console her and offered police protection but she declined, knowing she kept a small pistol close to her. Still scared of her husband's past she canceled all her appointments for the upcoming days but was both surprised and annoyed when Eve showed up. Jessica mildly confided in the other one in, only for her to find out she told her son Malcolm. She was annoyed, but her son promised her she had always been safe as he had insisted on an undercover police team outside the house at all times. Malcolm again insisted she go to a hotel but Jessica rescues. Adding her grandfather built this house in the 1800s and she had survived worse she refused to leave. Family Friend. Jessica was furious when she saw her son watching her daughter's interview about her ex-husband. Even throwing her shoe at his TV. The two argued before she apologized to Malcolm for not believing about the woman he saw in the box. Admitting her guilt over the situation was continuously growing. Wanting to do better she visited gamble to find out if there was anything that could be done. When he was called ways she snooped through his files and found a photo of the dead woman's bracelet. After getting into your another fight with Ainsley over her TV interview Jessica decided to follow suit. Changing the media's narrative and she broadcasted the woman's bracelet offering $1 million award for information. Silent Night. Having just given out to her number to the public Jessica was receiving a large amount of phone calls about the missing woman's bracelet she had broadcasted earlier. Gil came over and calmly instructed her to send everyone home, he then informed her that her son Malcolm was missing having being kidnapped by Paul Lazar. Devastated she called her daughter Ainsley to come over and to inform her of the news. While Jessica six them drinks actually recognized that Angel figurine that she had believed her imaginary friend had given her. They both realized her imaginary friend had been Paul, and not long after saying that a man burst through their basement with an ax. Chasing them both through the house, after shutting down all the power. While trying to get away actually had been cut across the face while Jessica barricaded them in the bathroom. After arming herself with scissors, Paul was interrupted with the shouts of her son Malcolm. Not long after that, Malcolm returned having saved them both. Alone Time. Jessica was recruited by her son on behalf of the NYPD to interview XXX, while he posed as a servant in the room. After a number of people came through, Malcolm was able to pinpoint Curtis Marsh as a possible culprit. She later recounted her involvement in the case to Dr. Simon Coppenrath as part of a sting operation. Internal Affairs. Jessica, believing she was getting back into high society was pleased when she discovered she was invited to New York royalty's the Taylor Wedding. The son of billionaire George Taylor. Unbeknownst to her, her daughter Ainslie had managed to get her an invitation by getting her placed with the media. At that same wedding, Malcolm stopped the father George from being shot by his son's former girlfriend whose death he had covered up. Wait & Hope. Two weeks later Jessica was contacted by Cory Wheaton with information about the bracelet belonging to the woman in the box. She and Malcolm went to the park's merry-go-round only to find a dead man. Wanting to put an end to all that death, Jessica agreed to pay him $1 million ransom to save another Noah Lehrer. However, he killed the man anyways and later contacted her to kill her ex-husband in prison. Her son stopped her, but it was Malcolm who stabbed Martin when they realized their murders were connected to a woman who died on his operating table, to save the time of the kidnapped OR nurse. Eye of the Needle. Notes * Back in the 1990s, her husband was one of the worst, a notorious serial killer called “''The Surgeon''.” Pilot. * Malcolm killed Paul Lazar after he attempted to murder his mother and sister. Alone Time. * In 1996 The Surgeon killed The Lehrer brothers' mother, but he wasn't connected with the crime for 3 years. In the meantime, they went to jail for it. Jessica offered them a settlement. They insisted on a jury trial and lost. Eye of the Needle. Trivia * Bellamy Young and Tom Payne play mother and son, but are only 12 years apart. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Female